Template talk:Infobox Homestuck Character
Anyone else that these are a little to big? Since all of the stuff is already in the main article, I think we should take out most of the less important stuff. I say keep these: "Name", "Age", "Strife Specibus", "Fetch Modus", "Online Handle" (possibly change to "Screenname") "Relative" (change to "Guardian") and "Lives in". I'd also suggest making a separate one for the Guardians since the habits are much different. Possible guardians ones would be: "Child", "Facial feature"(debatable), "Obsessions", and something along the lines of "Annoying Habits"(i.e. Unfaltering Love, Cruel Irony, Mind Games and Intense Confrontations.)Koolkevk 21:22, October 12, 2009 (UTC) Current Location Do you think that we should have a "current location" field in this template? Just a feature I wanted to suggest. NotAnonymous 19:01, December 13, 2009 (UTC) Do you want to constantly update it? It's a pain in the ass. A lot of Problem Sleuth Articles were written in present tense and consequently when it was no longer the present they had to be rewritten. Bleh! Kbmr 13:08, December 14, 2009 (UTC) I would be fine constantly editing it. NotAnonymous 02:21, December 15, 2009 (UTC) Merging Template:Infobox Homestuck Troll I decided to add the Troll Infobox's unique variables to this one. The two infoboxes are similar enough to make having both redundant, and I figure having only one character infobox template will be easier to keep track of than two. --Pigbuster 02:59, July 20, 2010 (UTC) BG-color default I don't especially like invalidating a fair amount of work someone does, but having the bg-color parameter default to white is really important. If the whole thing is grey then all of the sections blend together and it just doesn't look as nice as it is when the picture is on a white background. There's a reason that's the way infoboxes look in pretty much every single wiki. In addition, having a section of white surrounded on the top and bottom by light grey matches the aesthetic of the main MSPA website, which should be done at every possible opportunity. I've been adding a fair bit of functionality to the infobox recently, and unfortunately I've let the template documentation slide, so I'll get on that and hopefully clear some things up. Or something. --Pigbuster 00:12, August 18, 2010 (UTC) I changed it only because a whole bunch of the sprites have that un-outlined white, it's annoying how they either blend into the background or use a different background color than most of the other characters. We could use EEEEEE and C6C6C6, which would better match MSPA. Octachoron 01:16, August 18, 2010 (UTC) Intro/First links There appears to be a problem with the "intro" and "first" links appearing on the same line and screwing up the formatting on pages that have both of them. Anyone know how to fix it? Majutsukai 12:10, August 19, 2010 (UTC) :They're supposed to appear on the same line. I think that you might use larger text than the norm or something, and the infobox can't handle such a thing. That... is actually quite bad, and is a weakness in the design, so... I guess I'll see what I can do. --Pigbuster 17:49, August 19, 2010 (UTC) ::Okay, it was actually really really easy to fix that so okay then. --Pigbuster 18:10, August 19, 2010 (UTC) Victims Does anyone have a problem if I change this section to "contacts" or something? A full list of characters they've talked with would be more useful than a list of characters they've tried to antagonize. Octachoron 19:14, August 21, 2010 (UTC) :Sounds good to me. Would be a good idea to move the section closer the relations parameter, too. Whether it would go above or below that section is hard for me to decide. I'd say above, but it could go either way. --Pigbuster 20:33, August 21, 2010 (UTC) :This is starting to get really unwieldy for some of the trolls. At the rate the story is going, eventually everyone's probably going to end up talking to everyone else. McAllisterFawkes 00:54, August 28, 2010 (UTC) I am very very strongly inclined to remove this section. It's just not useful anymore, and all it's doing is making the infoboxes twice the height they ought to be, which is problematic given the smaller page size we have now. --Pigbuster 03:51, October 27, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah go ahead, it's basically useless at this point. I think we could remove unrequited relationships too if it continues turning into everyone/everyone else. ~Octachor n 23:14, October 31, 2010 (UTC) Tabber Image Galleries So, after a fair amount of work/testing, I've added the "complex" parameter to the infobox, which gives a lot of freedom for what to put inside of it. The main reason I'm doing this is to allow image galleries with Tabber. This'll let us put all of a character's different "sprites" in one spot. Something like this: There are a few significant caveats, unfortunately. * It uses it's own CSS, and said CSS doesn't match the MSPA aesthetic at all. I also can't edit that CSS myself because I'm not an admin. * The Tabber extension's code doesn't play very nice with Mediawiki, so the entirety of the tabber code is going to have to go directly on each character's page within the "complex" parameter. It would be much nicer if I could put all the tabber code inside of this template's code, have it take some new parameters as input, and do all of the work "behind the scenes", but I just couldn't get it to work. Luckily, the code is elegant enough to not be a total pain. * The Tabber extension has an annoying lack of features. The text in the tab can't be customized or colored or anything, and you can't use images, which would've been nice. * The box has a bit of a loading delay. I think it's just because of the way javascript works, so it isn't really fixable. I think there's caching, though, so it's not too bad. * It's unable to have two lines of tabs, and breaks when it tries. All that aside, I think it's rather nifty. It might be a little gimmicky, but I like if. If people don't like having it right in the infobox, then I strongly suggest we choose some other place to use it. An outfit browser is too useful to lose. --not sign name Yeah, this is cool. You did well. JNJ 06:50, October 26, 2010 (UTC) SBURB/SGRUB Title and Planet I have two infobox suggestions that would apply to the players of SBURB and SGRUB. 1. Can we have the word "Title" in the infobox link to this page? 2. Can we add each player's planet to the infobox? McAllisterFawkes 02:23, August 27, 2010 (UTC) :Done and done. --Pigbuster 05:14, August 27, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks. How can I make it so the word planet links to the planets page? McAllisterFawkes 00:54, August 28, 2010 (UTC) ::Change this line: |label17 = }|Planet }} to this:|label17 = }|Planet }}. Except don't, because I did. :P --Pigbuster 03:34, August 28, 2010 (UTC) Theme Music The trolls do not really have themese. The artist behind the Alternia album just was told to make music for events in Hivement, not particularly character themes. This was much easier for him to do without knowing a whole lot of plot. JNJ 06:53, October 26, 2010 (UTC) Infobox Pesterlogs Okay, I've added a collapsible section to the infobox for pesterlogs. RIght now the only character I've updated is Doc Scratch because he's the easiest to do. Updating characters like the kids might take some time. After removing the "contacts" section from all of the character infoboxes, I felt like we needed a replacement, so I made this. The PesterLog Log is honestly pretty damn unwieldy, and hopefully this should work a lot better for our purposes. Formatting should be done the way I have it on Scratch's page, and in ascending chronological order. Questions, comments and criticism would be appreciated. --Pigbuster 20:20, November 2, 2010 (UTC) :This is a very good idea. Pretty straightforward, and it doesn't take up much room while it's collapsed. My thoughts: :1. I see you're using for the links - why did you decide not to include the house icon? Just for the sake of taking up less space? :2. Are we planning on doing these for every character? That would be a humongous dropdown box for John, Rose, etc. :3. We probably ought to abbreviate some of the commands if they end up spanning more than one line, e.g.: : :4. What do you think we should do in the case of multi-page Pesterlogs? It'd be rather unwieldy to have each and every page linked. If a conversation is consecutive across a few pages, we should denote how many pages it spans, e.g.: : (3 pages) :Again, we might need to abbreviate if they get too long. : - Jumpjet2k 20:52, November 2, 2010 (UTC) ::1. I figured it would be good to save space, but also, for some reason I can't figure out, including the house icon breaks the table. I have no idea why since I use everywhere to get the '|'s, which shouldn't break anything, but there you have it. ::2. Indeed, John has an ungodly number of pesterlogs to his name, so we'd have to take that into account. The best solution, I think, would be to use either a tabber gallery or additional dropdown menus with all of the acts separated from one another. It might also cause a lot of bloat within the page's code, so we might have to make totally separate templates for each character or, preferably, making a single template that acts as a repository for all of the characters. I kinda like that latter idea, actually. Maybe I'll work on it. ::3. I actually have whitespace:nowrap set in that menu, so any line that's too long will create a scrollbar instead of stretching the whole infobox out or making additional lines. This is meant mostly for anyone who's reading with a larger-than-usual font size, though, so abbreviation could be good. I think the scrolling box is a strangely elegant solution, though. It only shows up when the table is opened up, and because the infobox expands vertically, you'll only ever have to scroll left and right. I'm fine with the way it looks on Equius's page right now, for instance. ::4. I like that suggestion. ::--Pigbuster 22:05, November 2, 2010 (UTC) ::Also, I guess it's not really clear on Doc Scratch's page, but the way I think it should go is that for, say, , it should actually be written as . It's in Equius's infobox, so we knows he's one side of the conversation. The important part is who he's talking to, in this case, Gamzee. I then removed the "Equius:" from the command because it seemed confusing. Other ideas I had other than using the command were using the page number or using a quote from the pesterlog. We could also use Pesterchum/Trollian initials instead of names, I suppose. ( ) Maybe we could use colors somehow? ::--Pigbuster 22:16, November 2, 2010 (UTC) :::1. Weird. Oh well. It still looks fine. :::2. Hmmm. Alright. I'm gonna hold off on working on John, Rose, or Dave for now. I'm starting with the characters with less logs, anyways. :::3. I just don't think the scrollbar looks very nice. Don't really like them in general. I'd rather have them abbreviated slightly. But that's not something we really have to decide on right now, anyways. For now I'm just gonna work on laying down some basics. :::5. I see what you mean about that, and I agree that it'd probably be more useful. However, there are some things that would end up a little weird. For example, on Davesprite we have " " which would end up as " ", which is a little odd. As an alternative, maybe we could use the character symbols: , , , , etc. We might have to figure out some symbols for of the sprites, Scratch, etc., but I'd rather do this and leave the commands unchanged. So for the Davesprite one, we'd have: ::: :::Or this: ::: :::Personally, I prefer the first of those options. Maybe we could even make a template where we could have, say, to specify whose logo and the size and have it link to that character's page. NEVERMIND! Just figured out we can do that normally: ::: - Jumpjet2k 01:23, November 3, 2010 (UTC) :::: I think a better logo for Davesprite would be something like this: :::::Yeah, actually, I like that idea. I'll change them. - Jumpjet2k 23:02, November 5, 2010 (UTC) Reconcilement with New Wikia skin? So Monaco is now officially erased from Wikia's skin list, and the character pages now have symbols conflicting with the main text. Should we move the symbols into the infoboxes, or will we leave it and try to make some CSS to retain the look of the old skin? Joseph Staleknight 16:30, November 3, 2010 (UTC) :Aw crap, it looks fine for me... Could you say what browser you're using and maybe post a screenshot? --Pigbuster 18:16, November 3, 2010 (UTC) :Exhibit A (Safari, Mac, during my Photography class): File:Overlap.jpg* (Caption: A Symbol/Text Overlap. BLUH.) :Exhibit B (Firefox, Personal Laptop): File:Bluh.jpg* (Caption: Same thing, but in Firefox. No change there!) :Joseph Staleknight 21:42, November 3, 2010 (UTC) ::It's odd. I'm using a Mac and I get no problems when using Safari, but when using Firefox I get it. I wish position:absolute was more reliable, buuuut. ::I have a lot of things to take care of, clearly. --Pigbuster 01:45, November 4, 2010 (UTC) ::UPDATE: I believe I have fixed this issue. --Pigbuster 05:19, November 14, 2010 (UTC) First So why don't pesterlog appearances count for a first appearance? Admittedly it isn't a physical appearance, but since almost every kid and troll appears first in a pesterlog, I at least think it should be counted for the first parameter of the infobox. --DarthEinstein 01:59, December 8, 2010 (UTC) :To be honest I made those rules pretty arbitrarily. HOWEVER, now we put the pesterlogs inside the infoboxes, and that's another reason to exclude pesterlogs from being their first appearance, I guess. --Pigbuster 03:43, December 8, 2010 (UTC) Width parameter So, I added a feature on the ''Nightfall'' wiki, where you can set the width of the infobox. This is useful on the infoboxes where the width changes because of the different image sizes. This could also help where they have excess borders to keep the infoboxes from shrinking. You can see it in action here. You just have to add a } parameter around the infobox width on the infobox template, and then add the same parameter here. Ylimegirl (talk) 02:10, June 13, 2014 (UTC) :Hey, thanks for looking into this! It could definitely be super useful, I think. 06:50, June 13, 2014 (UTC)